


Waking Up Cold

by chimeradragon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ColdWaveIsLife, M/M, Watching People Sleep, coldwave, mick is a creeper, snart is snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: Mick likes to watch Len wake up in the morningColdWave has eaten my life.





	

It's not all at once. But in slow, measured stages.

Mick loves to watch the slow, steady shift, from fully unconscious and asleep to full wakefulness. A smile tugs on his lips as his eyes roam over the familiar figure.

There's never time when they're on a job, or a mission. But when they have time. And they both feel safe enough to indulge in true, restful sleep...

True to form, Mick wakes early and watches as his partner slowly crawls towards the land of the living.

The first stage is a soft groan. Barely a whisper of breath and a change in his breathing pattern. Lax muscles start to tense slightly. Then there's a roll, usually from the side he'd mostly recently rolled on, to his back with a stretch and a wiggle that had at least a few vertebra popping back into place. There's a nuzzle into the pillow after that, the want to deny the waking world, but the acceptance that it's coming wether or not Len likes it.

Mick gives a soft smile to himself as he watches Len pull the blanket a little higher, enjoying the residual warmth.

"That's a little creepy, you know," Len murmurs as one eye opens slowly. His eyes are still dilated with sleep, and his voice is lower than normal. "Watching a man sleep."

"I'm watching you wake up," Mick replies simply with a shrug of indifference.

"Hm," Len hums as he stretches again. His mind is starting to kick back into gear as he shifts around to hunt down the fleeting warmth. "I suppose that's better."

"I don't like watching you sleep," Mick adds, almost as an after-thought. He stretches in the chair by the bed and looks over Len's exposed skin with a critical eye, making sure there aren't new bruises the other had failed to mention. Or new injuries Len didn't think to clue Mick in on. "Too boring."

"Glad my waking is entertaining though," Len replies as he sits up, a slight; only Mick would notice, pout on his face as he realizes all the warmth is gone. "Coffee?"

"Got it brewing," Mick answers with a smile of his own. "Should be ready in a few minutes."

"What ever shall we do to pass the time?" Len asks with a wicked smile of his own.

Mick loves watching Len wake up. And sometimes, Len rewards him for his odd habit.

END


End file.
